Episode 9333 (22nd December 2017)
Plot Toyah notices that Peter is distracted. He claims he is coming down with a bug. Billy is recovering in hospital. He tells Eileen that he's ruined everything and he's going to lose Summer but doesn't go into specifics. She thinks it's his medication talking. Todd visits Peter and finds him looking over family photographs. He begs him to let the matter go for Summer's sake but Peter is unsympathetic. Steve has a date through his app but isn't enthusiastic. Leanne almost catches Peter having a drink of vodka. She tries to find out what's wrong but he won't open up to her. Aidan and Alya organise a Christmas party for the Underworld staff. Johnny is astonished to hear that they're going into partnership with Matthew Singh. Brian suddenly realises the mushrooms he gave to Cathy are magic mushrooms. He rushes round to No.6 and finds her spaced out. Yasmeen makes him appear as Santa at the community centre's grotto as recompense. Eva can't find the courage to tell Aidan that she's moved on to Adam as she still has feelings for him. Peter attends his AA meeting and tells them that he's found out the true reason he drinks and the person who's caused it. A jolly Brian appears as Santa. Alya sees a woman looking over the factory and hears she works with Matthew. Beth gets out of her that the business is reopening. Tracy overhears that Steve's date went badly and takes him out on a sympathy date: Amy's carol concert at St. Mary's. Having discharged himself, Billy sneaks into his own church. Peter messages him and Billy tells him where he is. Alya tells Aidan that the woman is Matthew's supposed manager for Underworld and she's bringing in her own team of workers. They realise they're being conned for their designs. Aidan realises he has one option left and leaves to arrange matters. Brian's patience as Santa starts to wear thin. Steve and Tracy turn up tipsy at the carol concert. Peter also turns up and quietly threatens Billy. In a bar, Aidan meets his last hope - Carla. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chairperson - Christopher Connel *Choir - Warrington BSL Signing Choir *Children's Choir - Saddleworth School Choir Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Room 3 and corridor *St. Mary's Church - Interior *AA meeting venue *Bar Notes *First appearance of Carla Connor since 26th May 2016. *Last appearance of Jake Windass until 30th March 2018. *Location recording for St. Mary's Church took place at the identically named church in Prestwich, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A grief-stricken Peter fights old demons; Aidan and Alya’s plans for Underworld collapse; and Tracy gets Steve into the Christmas spirit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,409,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes